Secrets
by Ashqua
Summary: (AU)Sydney was raised by her mother who told her that her father died in a car accident when she six years old SVR. Chapter 5 is up : How jack reacted when he learned their 'deaths'
1. Default Chapter

Secrets  
By Ashqua  
  
Summary : Sydney was raised by her mother who told her that her father died in a car accident when she six years old.  
  
This stoty is a SVR. So Vaughn will be in the next chapters.  
  
If you want a PM, tell me because I used the PM list of all my fics.  
  
AN : Maybe I'll change a few things in this chapter  
  
Chapter one  
  
Irina / Laura POV's  
  
I don't have a choice, I'm taking the right decision, I'm sure of that. If she stays with you all you would see in her would be my betrayal, and she doesn't deserve that. I'm sure you wouldn't have threatened her like you used to. I just hope that one day you would be able to forgive, it's for their good, our good.  
  
Fifteen years later  
  
Sydney was in her room packing, just as she closed her suitcase her mother walked in.  
  
"From what I'm seeing you won't change your mind?"  
  
"No, I took this descision a long time ago, I want to go to UCLAWhy are you acting like this is the end of the world?"  
  
"Because it's."  
  
"Mom stop worrying. You know I'll come back for holidays and Chrismas. Plus I have already found a flat." she said trying to reassure her.  
  
"But why did you chose UCLA, there's a lot of good colleges here in Europe and they're not too far from home. I just don't understand you."  
  
"I'm not asking you to understand my choice, I just want you to accept it. Mom for god's sake can you just drop the subject, I don't want to fight with you, not again. My flight is in a few hours and I want to spend them with my family enjoying our last moment together."  
  
When she saw that her mother was still angry she changed her strategy.  
  
"Listen mom, I know that there's a lot of bad memories in LA, this is where we lived and where dad died. But that was 15 years ago, you have to move on with her life you can't live in the past anymore. As much as I miss dad, I know he wouldn't want to see us like this. Remember what you used to tell me, he wanted us to be happy and to have the kind of life we wanted. I'm trying to do what he wished and you should do the same thing."  
  
"Okay, I know how subborn you can be so I'm not going to try to change your mind, but remember that if you ever needs something you acn always come home. I will be there for you no matter what will happen in the future."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"You're welcome sweetheart. Now we should go downstairs your brother must be waiting for us."  
  
"You're right. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
Irina walked toward her daughter and hugged her, before leaving her alone with her toughts. Once her mother walked out she felt alone. It was a feeling she knew too well, it was the unhapiness due to the abscence of her father. He wasn't there to see his daughter go to college like he wouldn't be there to walk her down on the aisle. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He should be there with her mother and brother, instead of being in a coffin. Before she could realise it she was crying, she quickly wiped away her tears and then took her bags to join her family who was waiting for her downstairs. On the top of the stairs she noticed that her brother was sitting near the pool, she knew that he was upset to see her leave home.  
  
"You should talk to him." her mother said once she was in the living room. " He's going to miss you."  
  
"Me too, and you're right."  
  
Sydney silently walked toward her brother, and sat next to him.  
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Fine, you know it's not because I'm going to UCLA that means that we're not going to each other."  
  
"I know it's just that I'm not used to be alone. We were always together since my birth. It's going to be hard."  
  
"You can always come to see me during holidays."  
  
"That won't be the same thing."  
  
"I know but you can always call me or e-mail me. Plus you have to admit that mom is not what we can call a dictator.'  
  
'Yes but it's normal since she always away for her job."  
  
"You're right, but we were not so unhappy with this situation. Remember all the parties we did when she wasn't at home."  
  
"That was fun."  
  
"You know what, next time I'll be home we will organize a big party to celebrate my return."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So how are you feeling now?"  
  
"Better, so in reality why are going to UCLA, is it because of all the hot guys?"  
  
"No it's because UCLA is a really good university."  
  
"Oh yeah as if it's true."  
  
"Hey it's. Now if you've no more stupid things to say we should go, mom must be waiting for us."  
  
"Yep."  
  
They got up and slowly walked toward the house where their mother was waiting for them.  
  
"So is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes we talked and there's no problem anymore." Julian said.  
  
"Good, then maybe we can eat now, your aunts should be there soon."  
  
"Aunt Katya and Elelna are coming." Sydney asked surprised.  
  
"Of course they want to say good bye."  
  
TBC...  
  
So good? bad? I should stop writing this story? Please tell me thanks.  
  
Next chapter : You'll learn more about Sydney and Irina' past, indeed there will be chat between Irina and her sisters. It's one of my favorite 


	2. Chapter Two

Hi guys, sorry for not posting sooner. It's just that I didn't found the time to write this story, I wrote two chapters of The Second Prophecy and two of Killing me softly. So as you can see I was quite busy.  
  
Chapter two  
  
After the lunch Sydney and her brother went out as their mother went to her office with her sisters.  
  
"So can you explain to us what's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Nothing, why are you asking? Everything is fine can't you see it? My daughter is going to UCLA, witch is in LA. And do you know who else lives there?"  
  
"There's no chance for her to meet him. Listen LA is a big city and I'm sure she's not going to same places as him."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"And you?" Katya asked her. "All I'm asking you is to stop worrying, at least until she left."  
  
"Are you kidding? I've the same fear since she told me she was accepted to UCLA. I tried everything to change her mind but unfortunately I failed. And now my biggest fear is becoming real."  
  
"Irina, I can't pretend to know what you're living because I don't. But I can give you an advise, stop acting like this because Sydney and Julian will start to ask questions. And I'm sure your answers won't satisfy them. So stop acting like that!" Said Elena.  
  
The three women remained silent. All of them deep in their toughs. It's how Sydney found them when she walked in a few minutes later.  
  
"So what's up?" she said as she sat on the edge of her mother's desk.  
  
"Nothing, so where is your brother?"  
  
"In his room, one of his friends just called him."  
  
"Are you ready to go ?" Elena asked her, trying to distract her. Indeed she didn't want Sydney to notice the strange behavior of her mother but it was too late.  
  
"Yes, I still have some little things to pack. But what's wrong with her? " she asked again looking at her mother than at her aunts.  
  
"I already told you that everything was fine. It's just that I'm a little bit sad to see my daughter go away to Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh mom, don't worry everything is going to be fine, plus if I have a problem I've several credit cards." she said smiling as she hugged her mother. "Well I've to finish packing."  
  
Once Sydney was outside Katya turned toward Irina.  
  
"Stop doing that, she noticed that you weren't acting like usual."  
  
"If you were at my place, you would understand. What will I tell her if she mets Jack?"  
  
"I already told you, there is not a chance for them to meet. jack thinks Sydney is dead. For him she dead fifteen years ago in a car accident just like you."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"For God's sake, your car drove of a bridge on a rainy day. You're dead for the world. So stop what you're doing because this is driving me crazy. Is it clear?"  
  
"Yes." she said, she looked at the clock before calling her daughter. "Sydney it's time to go to the airport."  
  
"I'm coming."  
  
A few minutes later, all the Derevko family was ready to go.  
  
At the airport.  
  
"So are you sure you want to do it, because if you don't you can always stay here."  
  
"No mom don't worry it's going to be fine. Fran is already in LA and she's waiting for me. You know I can't wait to see her. I miss her since she moved to US."  
  
"Yes, come here." she said as she pulled her in a hug. " I love you honey."  
  
"Me too mom, I love you."  
  
Then Sydney went to talk to her brother.  
  
"So I think it's time for us to say good bye."  
  
"Yep, you know I'm not really going to miss you. I mean I'll be too busy with school and my friends..."  
  
"Oh shut up and come here." she told him laughing as she took him in her arms.  
  
"You know it's not going to be the same thing at home without you. I mean who is going to yell at me because I'm using the phone."  
  
"I'm sure mom can do as well as I can."  
  
"It won't be the same thing."  
  
Sydney smiled as she took him in her arms once again. Then she hugged her aunts  
  
"I should go or I'll miss my plane." Sydney said as she wiped away a tear.  
  
"You're right. And please don't cry or I'm going to cry too."  
  
"Sorry mom. Well I think it's really time for me to go."  
  
She looked at them one last time before giving her ticket to the air hostess . As she was she was walking away, she didn't knew that her life was about to change for ever.  
  
Next chapter : VAUGHN!!!!!!! Ho and you'll learn how Sydney and Fran know each other.

Please post a review.


	3. Chapter three

Sorry for not posting sooner. I'll try to update sooner. I promise.  
  
Chapter three  


  
**SYDNEY**

  
  
"Sydney hurry up or we are going to be late."  
  
"I'm coming. Please remind me why I agreed to go to this party."  
  
"It's Emily's birthday. She's our friend. Plus there'll be a lot of hot guys."  
  
"Fran!"  
  
"What? It's true. Sydney you have to stop working. I know you love teaching but you also need to relax. So tonight we're going out and have fun. Maybe you'll meet a man." she said smiling.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend."  
  
"Me too." she said still smiling.   
  
Sydney and she met in England. Her father was transfered there for his work for a few years. They went to the same private school, and within the week they were best friends. When she moved to the US it was hard for them, but they kept in touch. A few years later when Sydney told her she was coming to study in UCLA she couldn't have been More happier. Her best friend was back. Since that day they lived together, sharing a flat near the beach.   
  
"Fran, are you listening to me?" Sydney asked she moved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry I was... it's nothing. So are you ready?"  
  
"Yep, I'm going to take my purse."  
  
"Okay."

  
  
**VAUGHN  
**

  
"Mike would you please smile? It's my birthday, not a funeral." Vaughn's sister teased him.  
  
"I know it's just that I'm tired. Work was hell today..."  
  
"You know what I think about you working with the CIA. It's too dangerous and you spent all your time working. As much as you love your work you need to relax. And to smile, you now the thing that we other human do when we're happy."  
  
"Very funny! Okay I'll try to do it."  
  
"Great, now come here and help me to take all this bottles in the living room. You know what I just realized? I never told you that I'm so happy that you finally left Alice."  
  
"You what? I thought you liked her?"  
  
"No I hated her, she was always trying to please you, and I couldn't bear it. Plus she was blond."  
  
"What's wrong with the blond?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that you seem to love them. Maybe you should try to date a woman with brown hair."  
  
When Vaughn heard that he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"You know what I'm going to promise you that next time I meet a girl with brown hair I'll invite her to a hockey game."  
  
"Okay." she said as she shook his hand, also laughing.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Vaughn was out drinking his beer, there was too much noise in the apartment. And he was bored, all the people he met were annoying. The guys were talking about girls and sex, witch wasn't the kind of conversation he enjoyed. The girls, well they were trying to seduce him and also drooling on him something he hated. He was looking at the sky when he heard someone coming out.   
  
"Sydney?" he said when he saw who was the person.  
  
"Oh my god Michael, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.  
  
"It's my sister's birthday."  
  
"I know that, I mean I thought you were in Washington. What are you doing in LA?"  
  
"I was transfered a few weeks ago, so as you can see I'm back to LA."  
  
"Emily must be happy to have her little brother back?"  
  
"Yes, so what about you, it's been a year since we saw each other. What happened to you, are you seeing someone?" he asked, saying the last part almost whispering.  
  
"Well nothing, I'm still teaching at UCLA, and no I'm not dating someone. What about you?"  
  
"I broke with my girlfriend when I come back to Los Angeles."  
  
"Sorry to hear that." she said, hoping that he didn't notice the trace of joy in her voice. She always liked him. They went out twice and she really enjoyed their time together. Unfortunately he was transfered just after their second date. At first she didn't want to go out with him, since it was a blind date. It's Fran and Emily who had set them together. And now she realized that she was quite happy that it happened, because she really liked him. it was the first time she was attracted by a guy like she was by Vaughn.   
  
"And you what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was bored. I just needed to be alone for a moment."  
  
"If you want I can leave you alone..."  
  
"No!" she said quickly. "I mean, it's okay you can stay, I don't mind. Plus it's a good occasion to talk to each other."  
  
"You're right." he answered as she sat next to him.   
  
They spent two hours talking about everything, their childhood, their first kiss, or their family. The more they talked the more they discovered that they had a lot of things in commons. They both used to spend their holidays in France, and they loved the same restaurant in Rome : Trattoria Di Nardi. After a moment Sydney realized that it was late, and she had class the next morning.  
  
"I'm sorry but I've to go."  
  
"Wait, if you want I can take you home. I'm sure Fran is having too much fun to go home now." he said looking at Francie who was laughing with a guy.  
  
"You're right but I can't ask. I'll call a cab."  
  
"Syd, don't be silly I'd love to take you home. I love to spend time with you." he said smiling.   
  
"Okay, but I'm offering you a coffee?" she said also smiling. He was the only person who called her Syd  
  
"If that's what you want, I'm not going to say no"   
  
They got up and went to see Vaughn's sister to wish her a happy birthday and tell her that they were going home. She smiled when she saw them together, but said nothing she just hugged them. During the car ride they continued to talk. Once they arrived at Sydney's house, Vaughn went to sit on the couch while Syd was taking a bottle of wine from the kitchen. Two hours and two bottles later they were kissing each other. As if there was no tomorrow. Silently Sydney broke the kiss and took Vaughn's hand, leading him to her room.  
  
TBC...  
  
I know what you must be thinking, I just wanted to write their meeting like this because I want to bring Jack in the story as soon as I can. But that won't happen before the 13rd chapter. I'm sorry but I promise to write a lot of S/V .  
  
Now did you loved this chapter?   
  



	4. Chapter Four

I just edited this chapter, so hopefully there is less mistakes .  
  
Chapter four   
  
The next morning when Sydney woke up, the first thing she saw was Vaughn looking at her.  
  
"Hey." she told him.  
  
"'Morning" he answered as he leaned to kiss her. "So did you slept well?" he asked, with a small smile.  
  
"Very well, I had a very pleasant dream. A gorgeous man was sharing my bed, and preventing me from sleeping."  
  
"Oh, then I'm sorry for keeping you up. But if I'm right, you didn't mind last night."  
  
"You're right dear." she told him as he kissed her once again, except that this time the kiss was full of passion.   
  
"Hey Sydney do you..." Fran said as she opened the door. She stopped when she realized what was going on in her best friends bedroom. "Ho god, I'm... I'm sorry... I'm ..." she said not knowing what to say or to do.  
  
"Fran breath. Wait me in the kitchen I'll be here in two minutes." Sydney said, Fran only nodded as she closed the door behind her, thinking that Sydney better have a good explanation for what she saw. But in the other hand she knew from the smile on her face that Sydney was truly happy.  
  
Just after Francie closed the door behind her, Sydney and Vaughn couldn't help but laugh. The situation was quite awkward, being caught in bed making out with your new boyfriend wasn't a thing she wanted to happen.  
  
"Ho god that was so awkward, poor Francie." she said.  
  
"Poor Fran? And us, imagine that she walked in while we were doing something else. I don't want to even think about it."  
  
"That's true. I should probably join her, or she's going to imagine things. You can take your shower in the meantime."  
  
"So you're not going to join me ?" he teased her.  
  
"I'd love, but I'm sure you don't want to be late. So go take your shower."  
  
"Okay." he kissed her one last time before walking away. She she watched him a moment before getting up. She threw something on before joining Fran who was making coffee.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what, there's nothing."  
  
"Sydney! Are you kidding? I just saw you in you bed, naked with a man who looks like Michael. And you are telling me that there's nothing. Sorry but I'm not buying it, so you are going to tell to your best friend what the hell is going on." she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, since you are asking it so nicely. I met him yesterday at Emily's birthday. Remember when I told you that I was going out, on the balcony."  
  
"Yes, but what does it have to do with Micheal."  
  
"Fran, if you had let me finished I would have told you that Michael was also present. He was drinking his beer, when he saw me he came and we talked. After a moment I was a little bit tired so he offered me to take me home, since you were busy. And when we arrived at home  
well, I told him to come in to drink something, and we finished in my room."  
  
"Oh, that explain a lot then."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last night or early this morning if you prefer I found two bottle of wine. Both were empty, from that I can say that you two must have fun last."  
  
"You are far from the truth." she said with a smile.  
  
"What? Sydney, you have to give me all the details."  
  
"Maybe, if you're nice with me."  
  
It's this moment that chose Vaughn to walk in the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Fran. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I don't need to ask you the question. Because from what I saw you're fine."  
  
"Francie!!!" cried Sydney embarrassed just like Vaughn was.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to have to leave you like this but I've to go. I'm already late, and I need to go home to change."  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm going to go with you."  
  
Two minutes later, Sydney was standing next to Vaughn's car. Slowly he walked towards her and took her in his arms. He kissed her, before speaking.  
  
"So do you have something to do tonight?"  
  
"No, why? Do you have something in mind?"  
  
"Maybe." he replied, without saying more.  
  
"Micheal!"  
  
"That's my name." When he saw the look on Sydney's face he decided to stop. "I was thinking that since you have nothing to do like me, we could have a dinner together. So how does that sounds?"  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Okay I'll call you later then?"  
  
"Yeah." she replied as she leaned to kiss him, again. But Vaughn had to pull away, he was already late and Weiss was going to kill him if he didn't come in soon.  
  
At the JTF  
  
When Vaughn walked in his office, Weiss went to see him.  
  
"So where were you?"  
  
"At home, why?"  
  
"No you weren't at you apartment do you know why? Because I called you three times and you weren't answering, then I paged but you weren't answering too, just like it was the case with you cell. So know tell me where you were."  
  
"I was with someone."   
  
"A woman?"  
  
"No a man, of course a woman."  
  
"Oh, so someone got lucky yesterday." he said with a grin.  
  
"That's not your business. So what did I miss."  
  
"Nothing really important, so now give me more details."  
  
"I'm not going to talk with you about my sex life."  
  
"Why not, I do."  
  
"Eric you have no sex life."  
  
"Yes, that's what I'm saying. Please, do you want me to beg you because I can do it. Come on I'm your best friends after all."  
  
"Okay but only the minimum, so you can leave me alone." he said with a smile.  
  
Just as he was about to speak, Jack Bristow walk in Vaughn's office.  
  
"Agent Weiss, Agent Vaughn I need you in the briefing room immediately."  
  
"Yes sir." they answered. Jack nodded and walked out.  
  
"God, this man is scaring. I swear he's colder than the ice itself."  
  
"Yes." he said as they followed Jack in the hallway.  
  
"So what's her name?" Weiss asked, not wanting to drop the subject.  
  
"Sydney. She's an English literature teacher at UCLA. She's gorgeous."  
  
"Wow, you have it bad."  
  
"Yes, she's really great."  
  
"So you spent the night with her?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm not going to say more."  
  
"You are not funny."  
  
Little did they know that Jack was listening their conversation. When he heard the name Sydney, his heart almost stopped. Immediately the flashbacks began, he clearly remembered the day when the police officer knocked on his door, telling him that his wife and daughter died in a car accident.  
  
Next chapter, Jack and two flashbacks   
  



	5. Chapter Five

  
Chapter six  
  
Vaughn and Weiss were still talking about Sydney when they walked in the room. Jack was thinking about the name, Sydney, it was his daughter's name. Sydney A. Bristow. During the briefing he was lost in his thoughts, thinking about the most horrible night of his life.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack was sitting in the kitchen with the phone in his hand, his wife and daughter weren't home, and it was already 9 PM. He called all their friends, asking them if they had seen Laura and Sydney. No one knew where they were, and he was really worried now. He was about to call someone else when the doorbell rang. He was surprised to find two police officers when he opened the door.  
  
"Mr Bristow?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, what can I do for you?" he asked them, hoping that their presence here had nothing to do with Laura's lateness.  
  
"Can we come in please? We need to tell you something and I'm sure we would be more at ease inside."  
  
"So can you tell me what you are doing here?" he asked them once the two men were sitting in the living room.  
  
"I'm afraid that we have to announce that your wife had a car accident."  
  
"Laura? What happ.. Oh my god Sydney, our daughter was with her, where are they?"  
  
"Mr Bristow," one of the officers said, "We're sorry but your wife and daughter didn't make it. Their car went off the bridge, I'm sorry but they are dead." The officer finished softly, as Jack, who had been leaning against the wall, fell to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr Bristow, would you like us to call someone for you?" the police officer asked him, but Jack remained silent, and put his head in his hands.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the agents walking out of the room. He slowly got up and walked toward his office. Once he was inside he sat at his desk and continued to think about what happened after the burial.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack was sitting in Sydney's bedroom, a glass of scotch in his hand. He was looking at their family album when he heard the doorbell. He didn't move, he wanted to be alone, alone with his pain. Finally after ten minutes he went to open the door, seeing that the person wasn't going to leave him alone. When he opened the door, he was met by the sight of his boss, Mr Davis, and two other agents.  
  
"Good afternoon Jack," Davis said.  
  
"Morning sir, Vaughn, Arvin."  
  
"Jack I know it's not a good moment to talk with you but we learned a few things about the accident that killed your family."  
  
"Come in," Jack said.  
  
In the living room  
  
"We recently put a KGB agent in custody. He was arrested just before boarding a plane for Berlin. During his interrogation he told us something quite..." he stopped and looked at the two other men. "This agent told us that the KGB sent one of their agents to the US in order to marry a CIA agent."  
  
"Wait a minute, what does it have to do with me. My wif..." he began to ask before realizing what he meant.  
  
"This agent was you, Jack."  
  
"No, no you're wrong, Laura was a literature teacher. I did not marry a Russian spy, I would have known it. You're mistaken, that can't be possible," Jack said as he began to pour another glass of scotch.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack but we're sure of it. We have found several files in his car, all of them had a photo on it with a name under: Irina Derevko. The woman in the photo was Laura. She was an agent undercover, she was sent here to marry you and to steal information from you. She gave the information to the KGB." Vaughn explained to him.  
  
There was a silence for several minutes. Jack finally broke this silence by asking the first question since he learned who was really his wife.  
  
"And Sydney?"  
TBC... 


End file.
